


Disobey

by Ccodyfern



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccodyfern/pseuds/Ccodyfern
Summary: All you wanted was some answers, but Langdon wasn’t fond of people who disrespected and disobeyed him. His ways of punishment would have you wishing you didn’t disobey.





	Disobey

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the second story i've ever written regarding michael so im so sorry its not like my usual stuff lmaoo its old and needed a lot of work :P

It had been a long day for you at the outpost, waiting patiently for some chaos to ensue. You’d always been someone to stir the pot, but with the newcomer Langdon who had recently joined the outpost not even a month ago you had been trying to be on your best behavior, scared of the potential consequences of disobeying someone who was as intimidating as Langdon. One night before dinner you had decided to have a little fun and play investigator. See what the big and bad man was hiding.

Late at the night when you had seen Langdon step out of his office you scurried through the hall and into his room, closing and locking the door behind you. Your eyes scanned the room looking for anything to rummage through, when your sight landed on computer that was just barely open. You slowly stepped towards his desk, sliding out his chair as quiet as possible to sit. You finally began looking through all of his emails/files.

“ _It seems as if Venable has created her own set of rules here. Forcing abstinence among other things. That is beside the point, as none of these worthless humans seem fit to bring to the sanctuary. I will be conducting more interviews to try and make some sort of pick, but it won’t be easy. Let –“_

You had no time to finish and jumped up hearing the doorknob jiggle with force. You stood pondering your ways out of this as the doorknob shook even more violently than before. No voice behind the door to let you know who it was, you just assumed. Ready for the worst you slowly tiptoe over to the door unlocking it and opening it up gruesomely slow.  Your eyes start at the floor and begin to assess who’d been knocking, to your surprise your eyes met with a pair of brown ones. It was just a grey.   
  
“What are you doing here?” Mallory asked with a puzzled look on. You half smiled while your cheeks began to turn a deep shade of pink. “Oh, um, uh…venable asked if I could grab something for her in here. Sorry.” Your half smile turning into a visibly shady bigger one hoping Mallory wont suspect anything. “Okay, usually Langdon is in the room to watch as I clean. I didn’t realize he’d stepped out. Have a nice night.” Mallory nonchalantly spoke as she walked away. You being shook from the experience ran back to your room and called it a night.

********  
  
The next morning you had woken up still thinking about the emails you had seen. Venable was really making her own rules, and did Langdon really not enjoy any of us? Were none of us really fit to actually live out the end of the world, and you had found out his first name. Michael. What a soft name for someone who looked like he could kill you at any second, but you had wanted to forget anything you ever saw and sleep it off. Beginning to dose off you close your eyes and turn over to your side. Lifting the blanket up to your chest as you begin the much needed rest. Suddenly you feel a tug at your blanket and then it was ripped off of you within a second. You gasp at the sudden chill and look up to see Langdon standing at the edge of the bed. His lips in a line and his eyebrows scrunched up, you could tell he was not here with good news.

“So, how was you visit to my room last night?” Langdon’s eyes never leaving yours. His deep stare intimidating you like never before.  “What visit? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You lied through your teeth without hesitating.

“Don’t lie to me. I can smell a pathetic bitch from a mile away. You left but your stench didn’t.” Your eyes widened as you realize Langdon’s hands beginning to form a fist. You begin to continue pleading that you weren’t lying until Langdon reached over and grabbed your ankle. “What the FUCK! Let me go you dick!” You screamed as his touch become a tight squeeze and he ripped you by the leg down to the edge of the bed where he had originally been standing.

Squirming under his touch he switched his focus from your ankle to your throat. Gasping for air as he chokes you while bringing you closer to his face, pulling you up by your neck.  “I know what you like. You like drama, chaos, to bend the rules. Well my rules aren’t bendable Y/N. You disobey and disrespect me you won’t have another chance to. Why shouldn’t I just kill you now? Nobody would miss you. Pathetic excuse for a woman you are.” Langdon spats at you, still choking you as you are gasping for air to speak back to him, he lets go of your neck and throws you to the ground below him.

“I’m sorry it won’t happen again I was just terribly mistaken, I will do anything you want please don’t hurt me!” You pleaded to him looking up while you were on your knees below him. His blue eyes almost got darker, like a shade of blue you’d never seen before. His features softened and his lips crept up in a smile.

“Look at you. Begging for a life that isn’t worth much I want to find a reason to keep you around. I think I know just how to decide.” Langdon left you kneeling on the floor to walk over to the door and lock it. Your confused eyes followed him and he headed back to you. “Get up, slut.” He growled at you while putting his hands ever so slowly behind his back. “Fuck you,  _Michael._ ” You slightly smirked as you replied.  You had been so submissive giving him your power you had to try and fight for it back. Once he heard his name come out of your mouth it looked like you knocked him right back into place. Not realizing what was to come. He launched at you grabbing your hair as you screamed in protest dragging you back to the bed. “You like saying my name so much I’ll have you screaming it soon.”

He had used some sort of invisible force to keep your arms locked down. Feeling yourself getting more and more excited at the new found attention Michael was giving you. If this was his way of punishing people who disobeyed you would have done it more. “What are you gonna do? Fuck me till I decide your bullshit rules are worth following?” You say raising an eyebrow trying to antagonize Michael.

“No.”  
  


You looked at Michael confused as you saw him reach for something in his back pocket. A shiny silver knife was soon on its way to cut off the thin nightgown you had been wearing. Leaving you fully exposed for Michaels liking.

“You’re sick you know.” You snarled at him, watching his eyes look at you up and down like he’d never seen a woman’s body before. His eyes embarrassingly staying put on my area that had been leaking for quite some time now. “I’m sick? But you seem to like it by the looks of how wet I’ve been making you.” Michael still fully clothed straddles you while you are tide up. He begins unzipping his pants to reveal his cock that had been throbbing and hard this whole time. “I’m gonna fill your mouth so I don’t have to hear your pathetic voice begging for freedom.”

Without hesitation he grabs your hair and slams his dick into your mouth, giving you no time to prepare for how wide he stretched your lips.  _“Fuck.”_  You hear him whimper, as both hands move to the sides of your face. He relentlessly fucks your face, and you gag with each trust deeper and deeper down your throat. The feeling of his balls slapping against your chin with each throat fuck only made your pussy crave his touch even more. His hands now helping your head bob not letting you breathe, your spit leaking from the sides of your mouth where Michael has not filled you fully. Snot dripping down your nose as your eyes meet his, you watch as Michael is grinding his teeth face fucking you harder every time you wince or cry. Your breathe was so far from steady you started seeing grey, trying to make any noise while you feel his dick hit the back of your throat relentlessly. His eyes roll back every time you try to make sounds as if he’s getting off on the vibration.

“What happened? You can’t say my name with my dick in your mouth now you pathetic whore.” He teased as tears started to form in each eye. His dick had only been getting bigger in your mouth, finally with one last thrust his cock had been so far down your throat pounding mercilessly it had become numb you didn’t even feel his hot cum glaze your mouth. A few moans left his open mouth as he had finally released himself from your lips and a string of different fluid fell, dripping down your chin onto your chest. Your head immediately falls back as you try and catch your breath. Your eyes are shut, but you still hear him laughing on top of you. “Look at me.” His stern words were followed by a slap across your face.

“You disobey me again, I’ll slit your throat while my dick is still in it.” He snapped. Breathing heavy you worked up energy to reply. “I don’t get to cum?” You questioned with a dull sparkle in your eye.

“Only obedient girls get to cum, show me you’re improvement and maybe I’ll help you with that.” 


End file.
